Aida Mana
Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana ''or 'ไอดะ มานะ''' 'in the Thai sub)thumb is the lead Cure in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a 2nd grade secondary student, and the student council president at Oogai First Middle School. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form with hearts symbol is 'Cure Heart '(キュアハート Kyua Hāto). Her catchphrase is "Kyunkyun!" (キュンキュン！''Kyun Kyun!) which is the onomatopoeia that is used to express the tightening of one’s chest caused by the powerful warm feelings of love, which suits the symbol Mana represents as a Pretty Cure, the Heart. Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikochuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior,Pretty Cure. Relationships 'Hishikawa Rikka : Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Alice : An elementary schooltime classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto : Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. Sharuru : Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Aida Kentaro 'and 'Aida Ayumi : Mana's parents which own a restaurant called, "The Pig's Tail". Aguri Madoka ': Both were met during the festival, Aguri encourage her to stand up in order to save Regina from her father and his servant. 'Regina ''': They become close friends since episode 17, reaffirming their friendship in episode 20 before the trio took her to her father. In episode 22 her relationship with Mana ends as Regina is brainwashed by her father. Etymology '''Aida (相田) : Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da(田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. Mana (マナ) : Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Songs Mana's voice actor, Nabatame Hitomi, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Kotobuki Minako '''who voices, Hishikawa Rikka, '''Fuchigami Mai' who voices, Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako who voices, Kenzaki Makoto. *Heart style Duets *Natsu no Ryuuseigun (Along with Kotobuki Minako) Trivia *Cure Heart is the fifth Pretty Cure to have her hair style changed drastically. **She is the first Pretty Cure to have pink hair in her civilian form but not in her transformed form *Mana is the first and only lead Pretty Cure being the student council president so far. *Mana is the first lead Pretty Cure to be good in both sports and in studies''.'' **She is the seventh Pretty Cure overall to be good at sports **Out of all the Pretty Cures, Mana is the second to be good at studies and sports in school. **Mana is the tenth Pretty Cure known to be good in her studies. *Much like the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Mana forms a heart with her hands at the end of her transformation. *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *In Episode 8, it is revealed that Mana is a bad singer, possibly tone deaf. *Mana shares the same initials as both the Princess Marie Ange (M.A) and Cure Ace (Madoka Aguri) (M.A) *Mana's family is very similar in appearance to the family of Hojo Hibiki. **Coincidentally both families run a cafe or restaurant. *The heart-shaped buns on Cure Heart's head might also represent rabbit ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a bunny. Rank The Best Rank *2013 : 11th(1st Half) The Rank *2013 : 11th(1st Half) , 12th(2nd Half) * 2014 : 13th(1st Half) , 14th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS229.jpg NS329.jpg 34.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures